1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with insulation and more particularly with an improved insulation pack. Even more particularly the invention is concerned with the use of a plurality of individually replaceable insulation packs for providing heat insulation between a combustion section of a modular gas turbine engine assembly and the case, the gasifier module and the power output module of such an assembly.
2. Prior Art
The prior art, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,310,904; 3,304,054; 3,321,179; and 3,775,979, discloses the use of insulation within gas turbine engines. While insulation per se for use within a gas turbine engine is well known, the prior art has failed to teach the use of a plurality of individually replaceable insulation packs to provide heat insulation between a combustion-ducting section of such an engine and each of the case, the gasifier module and the power output module thereof. Thus, it has been generally customary to make the case of such an engine out of a high temperature resistant material such as a high nickel content alloyed steel. Also, the prior art has failed to teach the provision of such packs which are easily individually removable for replacement. The present invention provides an improvement which is particularly useful in a modular gas turbine engine assembly and wherein a plurality of individually replaceable insulation packs are provided which allow the use of plain carbon steel rather than a high temperature nickel based alloyed steel for the case of the engine.